Egyptian God Deck
Egyptian God Deck With the release of Obelisk the Tormentor and The Winged Dragon of Ra in tournament legal form, it is now possible to create a deck which revolves around the use of the Divine-Beast type. These cards require 3 tributes to normal summon but prevent effects from being activated on their summon and cannot be targeted--thus the strategy of the deck focuses on stalling and swarming until 3 tributes are available. However, stalling may be countered if your opponent has an instant win, such as Exodia the Forbidden One, Vennominaga the Deity of Poisonous Snakes, Final Countdown, Destiny Board, and Last Turn As well, efforts must be made to protect your God card from the effects that can harm it, like Lightning Vortex or Dark Hole; cards like Pole Position, Dark Bribe, Solemn Judgment, My Body as a Shield, etc., can help here. A deck may choose to include both Obelisk and Ra; however it may be more effective to focus on one. If Ra is used, cards like Draining Shield and Life Absorbing Machine should be used to aide Ra's life point cost. An Obelisk deck may wish to include cards like Call of the Haunted and Monster Reborn to revive Obelisk in order to use its field clearing effect. Weaknesses Even though the Egyptian Gods are powerful they cannot be stopped by Ground Collapse(can backfire),Angel O7 and Destiny Hero - Plasma if one of those cards activated they are vunerable to Venom Swamp and the Venom archetype effects(also troublesome if Vennominon the King of Poisonous Snakes or Vennominaga is on the field) .A good deck to counter the Egyptian Gods is the Cloudians because the Cloudians can block the monster zones making the Gods quite helpful. When one of those cards are activated Future Fusion will affect both the Gods by halting their summon leaving one more turn to make a comeback(because the card isn't negating the summon it is simply halting it) then by destroying or using another Future Visions will leave the God trapped in the remove from play zone. Recommended Cards Monsters * The Winged Dragon of Ra * Obelisk the Tormentor * Arcana Force 0 - The Fool * Marshmallon * Spirit Reaper * Nimble Momonga * Giant Germ * Hyena * Cyber Valley * Cyber Dragon * Treeborn Frog * Gilasaurus * The Calculator(with one God card on the field, this will have 3600 ATK) * Watapon to use as a tribute * Dandylion * Mystical Beast of Serket(forbidden due to temple of the kings banned) * Scary Moth * Slifer the Sky Dragon * Necro Gardna Spells * Soul Exchange * Double Summon * Messenger of Peace(once the God card is summoned, simply stop paying the cost) * Swords of Revealing Light * Precious Cards From Beyond * Scapegoat(For Obelisk's field clearing effect) * Stray Lambs * Fiend's Sanctuary * My Body as a Shield * Temple of the Kings(banned) * Exchange * Ring of Defense Traps * Ultimate Offering * Proof of Powerlessness * Overwhelm * Life Absorbing Machine(For Ra) * Draining Shield(For Ra) * Pole Position(If you use Hardened Armed Dragon, your monster won't be affected by the destruction effect) * Dark Bribe * Destruct Potion (If Ra would be destroyed by your opponent, gain your Life Points back) * Enchanted Javelin (After paying the cost for Ra, simply attack with him and gain your Life Points back) * Metal Reflect Slime(especially works well with The Calculator) * Other Trap Monsters * Skull Invitation * Mirror Force Category:Deck Type * Tower of Babel * Ring of Destruction(forbidden) * Destruction Jammer Also Recommended Strategy Another way to go is Normal monsters. Their attack and summoning allow them to have swarm potential. Their attack allows them to beatdown if you do not draw your key card. Normal monsters have many swarming/special summon techniques. You will not need effect monsters for long, as you are planning to summon your key card, an God Card. Silent Doom, Heart of the Underdog, Birthright(s), Ancient Rules, Swing of Memories,and Symbols of Duty help swarm the field, allowing you to summon your card. Ancient Rules is great in conjunction with Heart of the Underdog and Heart of the Underdog allow you to draw your spell/traps you need to summon them. Trap monsters also help swarming. Monsters * The Winged Dragon of Ra-key card * Obelisk the Tormentor-key card * The Wicked Avatar-key card * The Wicked Dreadroot- key card * Labyrinth Wall -good with ancient rules/silent doom to block- * Cosmo Queen * Spiral Serpent * Gene-Warped Warwolf * Coach Goblin -to make sure you can do things with your high level monsters clogging hand- * Metal Reflect Slime -a trap- * Millennium Shield-good for ancient rules to block * Any normal/gemeni with attack/compatability with swarming. Spells * Silent Doom * Ancient Rules * Heavy Storm(forbidden) * Cold Wave(forbidden) * Symbols of Duty * Swing of Memories * Monster Reborn * Heart of the Underdog * The Shallow Grave Traps * Rope of Life-with your resurrecting trap/spells on field- * Birthright * Call of the Haunted * Mirror Force * Dark Bribe -use many to negate their trap/spells- * Soul Resurrection * Ultimate Offering -optional, may interfere with The Winged Dragon of Ra * Any cards that help negate/stall for your key card.